Here and Now
by WonderRin
Summary: After a harsh breakup, Lucy decides for herself if she wants to chase after her ex-boyfriend, Natsu, or not. So, what's better than make up sex? Break up sex. [Rated M for sexual themes]. - ONE SHOT! - AU: NALU (EDITED AND REUPLOADED!)


Here and Now

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail.

 **SUMMARY:** After a harsh breakup, Lucy decides for herself if she wants to chase after her ex-boyfriend, Natsu, or not. So, what's better than makeup sex? Breakup sex. [Rated M for sexual themes]. - ONE SHOT! - AU: NALU

 **THEME SONG** : _Here and Now_. By: DEAN.

* * *

 **FINAL**

 _"So...I guess we're over...aren't we?"_

Those words resound in my head, reminding me of the mistake that I've made just a few hours prior. As I sit on my balcony, watching the clouds shift every now and then, I could only feel regret and guilt.

The wine glass residing in my fingertips doesn't seem to help my current mental state. I know that after a breakup, it's either a win or lose situation. One person in the relationship could feel refreshed and amazing after a breakup, especially if it was a toxic one. Though, the other may feel hurt, broken, saddened. The more I sit on my balcony, the more I realize that I'm the latter in this situation.

At the time, I thought this was going to be a good thing. That I needed to finally move on from relationships and focus on my adult life and responsibilities. Now...I get how stupid and ignorant I was being for even believing that I was going to be remotely "okay" after I broke up with my boyfriend.

It hurts like hell, but I can't do anything about it.

I lay back into my lounge chair as the sun beams down on me. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath. I try to think about what people would do in a circumstance like this. I know some would lounge in bed all day, sobbing until the moon settled and the sun rose. Others would party with friends in order to get their mind off of their ex. Then, the rest would try to find someone new, maybe a rebound even.

I know that I don't want to do all three options. I'm too awake to sleep and cry. I'm too exhausted to party. I'm too hurt to find someone new.

So...What could that mean…?

What is my heart telling me to do?

Instead of absently searching through my mind for answers, I just lay, bathing in the sun's rays.

* * *

After what seemed like forever, I awake from a sleep I didn't know I was under. The sun has already set, and the moon was smiling down at me.

I quickly get up from the chair, albeit still very groggy. The wine mustn't be good now since it has been sitting outside for longer than an hour. So I dump it on the ground over the balcony.

I go inside my house and to my bedroom. I put on my night clothes, which consists of lacy underwear and a long t-shirt.

I still have no clue on what I'm going to do. I have work in the morning, and I know I'm nowhere near to being motivated to do paperwork and acting nice. I think about calling the day in sick, but I need the hours.

I groan at my own frustrations. I know I did this to myself, so I shouldn't get mad.

I admit - I'm lonely, and in need of comfort.

How do I get that comfort that I want? How do I get over being lonely? I know I don't want to go to my friends for that comfort. I know that I don't want to find some random guy to hook up with to get over my loneliness.

I only have one person in my mind - and that is Natsu, my ex-boyfriend.

It's ridiculous to even consider ringing him up. It's even more ridiculous that I'm thinking about him. Yet...I still love him. I still want him. I still want to be with him.

Now...What do I say to him if I do contact him? _"I want to be with you again"_? No, that's too desperate _. "I want to have another chance"_? No, that's even more desperate.

I frown as I begin to pace around my bedroom. I know that I only have one chance to do this, and then it's over. So, I grab my phone from my bed before I change my mind. I go to his name on my contact list. My heart races with adrenaline, the blood in my veins rushing like a marathon. I swallow my dry throat as my body shakes.

It's now or never. I have to. I have to see if this is worth it or not.

So...I press call.

It rings for a few moments. I begin to think that this is a bad idea - he's going to reject me. I want to just back down, and I was very close to doing so, if it wasn't for me hearing a deep voice from the other end.

"Hello…?"

My heart jumps. I put the phone back to my ear. My voice comes out shaky and unsteady, "Na-Natsu…? Hey…"

"Hey," his voice is emotionless, not even a trace of confusion is in it. I want to know what he's thinking.

I let out a few breaths. I'm afraid that I'm taking too long to answer, so I swiftly say, "Uhm...I'm sorry...for the sudden call...especially after…" I trail off before I embarrass myself. This is so stupid - I just broke up with him not even twenty-four hours ago, and I'm wanting to be with him again. I wonder how dumb he thinks I am now.

"Do you need something?" He cuts right to the chase.

Before the call, I had no idea what I was going to say if he asks a question like that, or something along those lines. But, now...I know exactly what to say. "Do you think you can come over?...I'm sorry if it's too late for you."

He doesn't respond for almost thirty seconds. I glance at my phone to see if he's hung up, yet he's still on the call. Finally, after what seemed like a minute later, he replies, "I'm on my way."

I shivered. I know that what he meant by that wasn't supposed to be suggestive, but just the thought of seeing him makes me recall all of our vulnerable moments together. My body heats as I begin to think about the way I felt whenever he just slightly touched me with his fingertips…

I shake my head to get out of my reverie, and respond, "Okay. Thank you."

He hangs up, and I throw my phone on the bed. I can't believe it. He's coming over! What we're going to do...I have no idea.

I need to decide, though. Are we just going to have a platonic chat? Are we going to talk about getting back together? Or...are we going to do more than just having conversation…?

My heart starts to run once more. Suddenly, I realize that I'm just wearing underwear and a shirt, so I decide that I need to put on something much more appropriate. I go to my closet, and pull out a skirt with a button up shirt. I fit them on and go to the bathroom. I take my brush before detangling my hair with it. My hair waves down my back just the way I want it to. Then, I grab my make-up bag and start filling in my imperfections with foundation, concealer, mascara, and chapstick.

I've come to realize how ridiculous I'm acting after I look myself over in the mirror. Why am I getting so dolled up just because I'm seeing an ex-boyfriend? I honestly should've done the opposite.

And, then...I've also come to realize that I'm not getting dolled up for no reason. I'm doing this to create a tension in the air - to attract him again. I'm doing all of this intentionally.

Before I could go back on my word, the doorbell rings. I flinch as the tune echoes through my house. Closing my eyes, I take in a couple of deep breaths, readying myself for what's to happen.

I'm doing this because I want to see if I should chase after him, or not. I need a confirmation - assurance. I need to see if my feelings will stay the same, or change in a matter of a few hours.

With that thought in mind, I slowly walk to my front door. No need to rush things. I need to take my time with this, or everything will go downhill.

My hand rests on the doorknob, and I twist with dread, yet excitement. There, in front of me, stands my ex-boyfriend. He's dressed in tight black jeans, with a collared shirt. My knees almost buckle at the sight of him. We make eye contact, but he quickly breaks it as his eyes trail up and down my body. My face heats. I try to act oblivious to what he did.

"Hello, Lucy," he greets, his eyes on mine once more.

I smile a bit. "Welcome. Please, come in," I gesture for him to come in. And, as soon as he did and I closed the door, the air is already heavy. I'm basically asking for what's going to happen now.

I show him to the living room, and sit down on the leather sofas. However, I stand back up, saying, "I'll go get us some wine." I go to the kitchen. I'm so shaken and flustered, but I have to act natural. He can not know my intentions on having him here.

I pour the velvet wine into the glasses. I take them, and the bottle of wine, with both hands and walk back to the living room. After handing him one, I sit down with the other. I reach over to the lamp on the table next to the sofa and switch it on. The dim light fills the room.

He takes a sip from the wine. Then, he lays into the sofa a bit more, his legs spread slightly, his arm resting casually on the back of the couch. I gulp, but hide my infatuation with a soft grin.

"To put bluntly..," he starts, his deep voice sending shudders down my back, "...I did not expect to be invited here." His mouth opens to say more, but stops himself.

I place my glass on the table in front of us. "Yes. I wanted to have a talk with you. I'm sorry I didn't tell you in advance."

Natsu nodded as he places his glass on the table as well. "I'm listening," his voice is much more husky than before...almost suggestive like.

I clear my throat rather awkwardly. I rub my hands along my skirt discreetly, trying to hide the fact I'm nervous beyond words. "Well...I thought a lot about today…," I say, my eyes wandering everywhere except for him.

I can see him nod from the corner of my eyes. After seeing that he's not going to say anything, I continue, "And...I've also realized a lot of different things, as well…"

"Is that so?" he replies, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow. I can finally tell that his tone is very suggestive. It drips with lust, and I know that he knows exactly what I'm thinking. I wasn't exactly hidden with it - rather, I was quite obvious.

He reaches for the glass again, nearly downing the whole liquid. He goes for the bottle and fills his glass. "What have you concluded?" he asks, his eyes connecting with mine.

I let out harsh, airy breaths. It's an understatement to say that I'm turned on right now - and we're barely doing anything. The air is so heavy; I can barely breathe. I decide that I now need a sip of wine, so I do so. After drinking half the glass, I put it back down.

"Various things…," I say finally, my answer very vague.

Natsu frowns at the response I've given. "I see...I suppose that I should also admit to a few things as well."

My brow furrows in confusion. "Yes…?" I wonder, my voice a whisper of a hush.

"Even though it's been about eight hours since our breakup, I admit that I'm in the same situation as you," he says, his answer about as vague as mine, if not more. "I guess...I just wanted to see you to confirm it for myself...Am I wrong?"

I swallow, my breath still very unsteady. I shake my head a bit. "No...I...I was thinking the same thing…"

Natsu stares at me for a moment, his face blank. Then, he stands from the sofa. "I see then," he mutters. Suddenly, he goes over to me, sitting next to me. My body warms up, leaving me on the brink of feeling like I'm on fire.

With that, he places his hand on the back of my neck, and slants his lips over mine. In an instant, it felt like I was corrupted. After trying to deny all of the sexual frustrations that I've had throughout the day, I'm finally able to let it out.

I kiss him back just as roughly. He sneaks his tongue into my mouth, rubbing it against mine. I'm out of breath as I pant against his lips. I moan into his mouth when he bites down onto my lips gently. In order to breathe again, he moves away from my mouth to go down to my neck. He leaves light kisses along my jawline and to my neck. I gripped at his amber-like hair, closing my eyes.

Then, out of nowhere, he begins to suck at a sensitive part of my neck. I moan into his ear quietly. He bites and suckles before moving away, leaving a perfect mark that will be a bit complicated to cover up.

He gets onto the couch and hovers above me. He starts to kiss me more, his hands now resting on my hips. It was hard not to flex my hips against his, but he holds me down, in which I couldn't do anything. I was throbbing - needing to be satisfied. His fingers dig into my hips, his mouth still covering mine.

My breath comes out in rasps. I lean my head back where our lips disconnected. "Da-dammit Natsu...stop fucking playing with me," I demand, my voice a hiss.

He chuckles into my ear until he begins shuddering against me in the most delicious way possible. I buck my hips on his, my hands roaming down his back. He groans lightly into my ear, and I start to think if this is really going to happen.

I can't decide if this is going to be makeup sex or breakup sex. Either way, it's fucking amazing already - and I shouldn't question it anymore.

The couch creaks below us at each movement that Natsu grinds on me. We pant as sweat builds on every pore of our body. Then, he sits up. His hands go to his belt and he slides it off. Afterwards, he fits out of his pants, his hands hovering over his underwear.

I realize that I need to do the same. So, I quickly unbutton my shirt and throw it elsewhere, totally forgotten. Then, I try to slide off my skirt, but he grabs my hand, stopping me. He goes under me, sticking his hand into my skirt, and to my womanhood.

Then, without warning, he thrust himself inside of me. He wastes no time, and I'm immediately filled with him. I moan at the feeling of having him inside of me. He thrusts into me, grunting and groaning all the way.

He gets deeper and harder and I feel like I'm going to explode. I know that after tonight, we may or may not have anymore contact with one another. But...I'm actually fine by that. I know what I need - what I want. I know what my limitations are. After tonight...Natsu and I will be just each other's history - almost to the brink of complete anonymity.

Once he hits my sweet part, I wrap my arms around his neck, straddling him. He grunts more into my ear, moaning out my name in the most sensual of ways.

My breaths are short, but hard. Each thrust leaves me seeing white. I'm on the edge of climax, and I know he is too.

So, I say, "Y-you...you can...do it...inside me…," I moan quietly as he goes rougher - much, _much_ rougher.

"But…," he groans out, "I-I'm not...wearing a-"

"I'm safe today...just fucking do it…," I hiss out even more.

After a few more thrusts and a couple more moans, I can feel something hot and wet enter inside me. A few seconds later, I reach the state of orgasm. It tingles every part of my body, not leaving a spot untouched.

And, so, once everything is over, Natsu leaves without a trace. He doesn't text, call, or contact me in anyway after the last night we had together.

Although some people may get sad over hat, I didn't really mind. That was my total intention, and I can't believe it actually worked.

I can't believe that I'm actually over my ex-boyfriend in just a matter of a couple of hours.

* * *

 _ **a/n:**_ alright guys! that's the end of the one-shot! it's a lot different from what i usually write but im proud that im finally getting out of that box.

thank you for reading up till this point, and please leave a review on telling me what you think! it'll be greatly appreciated! :DD bye for now~!

 **EDIT:** so i didnt realize how "bad" the ending was until everyone began to point it out lmao and so i decided the change it. please tell if it still needs fixing, but this time tell me WHY so i know what the fix. dont just tell me "shitty ending". anyways, thank you for reading again, and see you all soon!


End file.
